AllSpark
The AllSpark (オールスパーク, Ōrusupāku) is a device of unknown origin and unimaginable power, and can create life itself and was the source of creating Transformer race and life. For millions of years, Autobots and Decepticons waged the Great War over controlling it, with the Autobots only managing to defeat the Decepticons after they sent the AllSpark through a space bridge portal, keeping it safely out of evil hands and effectively removing the wild card from remaining battles. If wielded by Decepticons, it would be a weapon of destruction like no other. Its origins are unknown, lost to the distant past, sometimes predating even Cybertron itself, but it often gives the impression that it possesses a consciousness of some kind and is either working towards a cosmic plan of its own divining, or is carrying out the will of a higher power. In other words, same thing as [http://michael-bay-transformer-titans.wikia.com/wiki/AllSpark the movie]. In truth, the physical AllSpark is but a shell to contain the incredible life-giving energies within; should that shell be destroyed, the energies will remain, as potent as ever, merely waiting for a new vessel to inhabit. Any fragments that would remain in the event of the AllSpark's physical destruction would still possess all of the incredible power that the original object did. The AllSpark's power has long been coveted by the Decepticons, ultimately requiring the Autobots to launch it into the depths of space, putting it beyond the reach of any Cybertronian. It seems to have a will of its own, seeking out qualified bearers and uniting even unlikely allies into a team. It can also unfold really purdy. Biography The AllSpark of this universe is a sphere of blueish crystal. Gallery History It is not known with absolute certainty if it predates Cybertron in this reality; the earliest record of its existence is its appearance in many primitive etchings from Cybertronian pre-history, dating to around eight billion years ago. The AllSpark's volatility meant that it required a housing to safely harness its powers, and so legend says that seven billion years ago, a mysterious hammer of alien origin that would become the symbol of Autobot leadership known as the Magnus Hammer was used to forge a container for the crystal sphere, which then held it through until the present day. Kept in the hands of the ruling body of Cybertron (originally the Guardians, later the Protectobots and finally the Autobots) the AllSpark was used to generate new Transformer life by infusing the protoforms formed from the proto-matter mined from Cybertron's Sonic Canyons with Sparks. Around seventy million years ago, the Decepticon faction emerged, advocating the use of the AllSpark to bring Cybertron itself to life, that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to the era of expansion and colonization of other worlds they had enjoyed nearly 700 million years beforehand. When the Decepticon leader Megazarak was ousted by charismatic rhetorician named Megatron, tensions finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to war for possession of the AllSpark. After something in the vicinity of six million years of civil war, things reached a crisis point when the Decepticons began a strategic bombing campaign on Cybertron, demanding the AllSpark be turned over in exchange for a cessation of hostilities. Rather than give in to Megatron's demands, the Autobots instead sought to put the AllSpark beyond any Cybertronian's reach, launching it randomly through a space bridge to some distant corner of the galaxy, where it was hoped it would never be found. Synopsis Four million years later, Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots were repairing a space bridge in the azazel asteroid belt when it activated on them. Once Optimus shut down the bridge, they stumbled across the AllSpark, hidden away inside a rock, having apparently emerged while the bridge was active. Ratchet told them of its history and significance in the Great War, believing that the AllSpark had now found them, rather than the other way around. Almost immediately, the Decepticon leader Megatron and his crew showed up in their warship, tracking the AllSpark's energy readings. Megatron attacked the fleeing Teletran-1 to claim the AllSpark himself, but his attempt was sabotaged by a bomb placed on him by his lieutenant, Starscream. The explosion sent the Autobots' ship careening out of control until the AllSpark activated the space bridge, opening a portal through which the ship disappeared, which the Space Bridge itself exploded after the ship went through. The ship emerged in low orbit over Earth and soon crash-landed in a lake, not far from Jump City. Fifty years later, the Autobots came out of emergency stasis and ventured into the city to save people from a rampaging monster. Bumblebee quickly befriended a young girl named Sari Sumdac, who convinced him to take her aboard the Autobots' ship when his teammate Prowl was badly injured. While aboard, Sari came in contact with the AllSpark, which decided for some reason to open up to her—in more ways than one. It reconfigured her security keycard into a powerful tool. With this new key, Sari could revive Autobots, activate machinery, screw up robots, and much more. For a time, the Autobots and Teen Titans were celebrated as Jump City's newest superheroes, but then Starscream tracked them down. He took hostages and demanded the AllSpark in exchange for their return. With Sari's help, the hostages were freed, but Starscream still managed to get hold of the AllSpark, and he quickly started obliterating sections of Detroit with it. Prime attempted to wrestle the AllSpark away from him, but again it opened, this time unleashing a powerful surge of energy that blasted away Starscream to parts unknown. Prime was left dangling from a tremendous height and quickly fell. He was slowly dying from the blast and the impact, but in desperation, Sari used the reconfigured Key on him. The AllSpark intervened directly this time, and saved Optimus' spark in time. Following after this, the AllSpark was returned and remained on board the Autobots' at the bottom of the lake, and kept there for safety, rather than in their new Jump City headquarters for some time. When more and more Decepticons began appearing on Earth, the Autobots believed it would be necessary to reactivate their ship and take the AllSpark away from Earth, but Sari refused to let her new friends go, and tried to sabotage their ship. The AllSpark, however, refused to let her, automatically repairing any damaged she inflicted before opening once more to project a terrifying hologram of Megatron, warning Sari of the danger that secretly lay in hiding on Earth. The day of reckoning the Autobots had long feared came to pass when Megatron was restored and went to claim the AllSpark once again. Inserting the AllSpark into his chest, he planned to use it as a weapon to destroy Earth and conquer Cybertron. However, Optimus Prime used the Key to crack the AllSpark. In the resulting energy surge, the AllSpark was destroyed and its energy dispersed. With its destruction, the Key became the most powerful Cybertronian artifact on the planet Earth, if not in the universe. AllSpark Fragments Crystalline shards of the AllSpark landed all throughout the greater Detroit area and were able to endow life into any machine with sufficient cybernetic technology. The first one discovered was in one of Isaac Sumdac's robots while he was working on Megatron's space bridge. It went haywire, and the Decepticons thought it was Sumdac, so Megatron blasted it and found the fragment in what was left of its arm. Megatron theorized that the shards could have spread across the entire world. A Sumdac Systems assembly line had empowered some Security Drones, which showed hostility to everything around them until they were either destroyed or had the AllSpark shards removed from them. Optimus's Autobots and the Elite Guard put a stop to this and extracted the AllSpark fragment from the controls. AllSpark shards are sufficiently powerful enough to sustain Transformer life even after their sparks have been extinguished, as Starscream discovered. He later found an AllSpark shard in a truck and planted it on a train to lure out Megatron. The fifth AllSpark fragment gave life to Wreck-Gar. The sixth AllSpark fragment was found in Master Disaster's remote. This allowed him to control machines and fix the results of his underground street races. The seventh and eighth AllSpark fragments turned two construction vehicles into the Constructicons Scrapper and Mixmaster. The ninth AllSpark fragment was in Slo-Mo's timepiece. This was able to slow down time around whatever electronic device on which it was used. It also was used to restore Nanosec to his rightful age. The rest of the fragments that the Autobots had were used to help Omega Supreme reboot and kick some Decepticon tail. Also, a fragment brought Dirt Boss to life. Where did that one come from? In the both Endgame, AllSpark fragments featured prominently. In Part One, Prowl is able to use his processor over matter technique to coalesce a fragment that had apparently been more or less vaporized. Later, Megatron uses the fragments Ratchet had used to power Omega Supreme in to power his Lugnut Supreme clones. Finally, in Part II, Prowl and Jazz combine forces to gather all the fragments they could (of which there were apparently hundreds) back into a whole AllSpark, to counter the clones. This includes the one that gave Starscream life. Notes * The AllSpark's powers, enigmatic origin, and storyline role are very similar to the [http://michael-bay-transformer-titans.wikia.com/wiki/AllSpark synonymous device] from the live-action movie. The look of the outer container, however, is more of an homage to the Matrix of Leadership (i.e. an orange-ish container with bracketed handles and a window in front that opens outward to reveal a glowing, blue, spherical crystal suffused with blue energy). However, the AllSpark here is angular and cubic rather than curved and spheroid like the Matrix, basically hybridizing the looks of the movie and Generation One devices. Unlike its Movie counterpart, it does not kill a Transformer that merges the power source, the inner crystal, with his/her Spark, but grants him/her great power as long as the crystal remains intact, a very similar effect to that of the Heart of Cybertron. Also it's power is able to bring pieces of technology to life, sound familiar? * At BotCon 2008, Animated creative team Marty Isenberg, Matt Youngberg, and Derrick Wyatt stated that they had no intention of providing an in-story explanation of the AllSpark, because to do so would run the risk of making the artifact less interesting, or being so bizarre that it shattered the audience's willing suspension of disbelief, or being so wildly convoluted that explaining it all would end up overshadowing the actual series story, or all of the above. They specifically cited the Star Wars prequel trilogy's "midichlorian" explanation of the Force as something that convinced them it was better to let the AllSpark remain a mystery. After all, when Generation One tried something like that, we got stuck with the Quintessons. Category:Artifacts Category:Cybertronian Artifacts Category:Items Category:Cybertronian Items Category:Interjections Category:Cybertronian Interjections Category:MacGuffins Category:Cybertronian MacGuffins Category:Religions Category:Cybertronian Religions